Last Name
by FallenAngel92
Summary: AU After a fight with her boyfriend, Sakura just wasn’t the same. But her three best friends come to her rescue. Can they help or will they just make it worse, and who is that cutie staring at her from across the dance floor?


Last Name

**Last Name**

**Summary: AU After a fight with her boyfriend, Sakura just wasn't the same. But her three best friends come to her rescue. Can they help or will they just make it worse, and who **_**is**_** that cutie staring at her from across the dance floor? Maybe she's had too much of that American drink… Songfic **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or The song 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood**

**I don't usually even read this pairing, much less write it. But I wanted to write a fic to this song. Sakura and Sai was the first pairing to come to mind. I'm still the biggest SasuSaku fan ever. But I wanted to appeal to other readers.**

Sakura stared out the plane window and sighed, she missed Sasuke so much. But after what he said to her, she couldn't bring herself to go groveling back to him, apologizing for something _he_ did.

"If I didn't know better, Sakura", said Ino, from beside her, "I'd say Sasuke is a complete asshole who just keeps you around for sex. But _I_ know better, _my_ best friend wouldn't let a guy use her that way." Her words were full of that good 'ole sarcasm.

Sakura frowned and ignored her. She fingered the new cell phone in her pocket, since the other on was in a thousand pieces.

"You were Tsunade's apprentice," commented Tenten from behind them, "You learned from one of the most independent women in Konoha, boys should be no problem with that right hand of yours."

Sakura smiled a little and squeezed her hand into a fist.

"C-correct and I'm glad father let us have these plan tickets…" softly agreed Hinata, she was beside Tenten.

"I've never been to the America's before!!" excitedly squealed Tenten.

"Not just the America's, but Vegas! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!!" shrieked Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes, like any American City could make her feel any better.

"Good thing you're good friends with Temari," said Ino, "I can't believe she convinced her oh so rich daddy to let us go on this fully paid trip! We even get to stay in his 5 star hotel!"

"Let's just say, no one will ever know the pain I suffered to help our little Saku-chan…" replied Tenten. Tenten shivered at the memory, Temari had made her go on a date with Kankuro. _All_ he wanted to talk about was his machine thingy, Crow or something.

Sakura groaned at the nickname, her friends always thought of her as a little sister they needed to protect or something. She was 21 for Kami's sake!

Ino laughed, "What… she make you kiss Kankuro, or something?!"

Tenten was deathly silent.

"OH MY GOD!!" squealed Ino, "Tenten wasted her first kiss on Kankuro!" Ino started howling with laughter.

Tenten blushed, "And I was saving it for Neji…"

"Oh come on!" giggled Ino, "Your 22 years old and he still hasn't even kissed you?!"

Tenten turned red, "YEA but-"

Sakura ignored them, not wanting to hear about their relationships. She thought back to her fight with Sasuke.

"_You like him, don't you?!" accused Sasuke, he rarely showed any emotion but now he was angry._

"_No!" immediately replied Sakura, "He's just my boss, Sasuke!"_

"_Then why is his number in your cell phone?" spat Sasuke, he picked up her brand new pink cell phone and threw it against the wall; shattering it._

"_Sasuke!" cried Sakura, "My mother just bought that as a birthday present!" She bent to pick up the pieces._

_Sasuke growled, "You whore!"_

_Sakura froze and felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, she looked up at him. "What makes you think that?" brokenly whispered Sakura._

"_Karin said she saw you kiss him!" snarled Sasuke._

_Sakura gasped and felt her anger rise, "KARIN?! You __**listened**__ to that slut?! You know she hates me and would do __**anything**__ to ruin this relationship!!" Sakura stood and faced him, "Lee is just my boss, Sasuke! Why can't you accept that?!"_

_Sasuke roughly grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall, his pressed hi s body tightly against hers, making it hard to breath._

"_You are mine!" yelled Sasuke, "You are going to quite that job and stay home with me."_

_Sakura shoved him back, "I'll do no such thing! I love you Sasuke-kun, why can't you see I have eyes for no other!"_

"_A witness…" replied Sasuke._

_Sakura started toward the door, she turned back around, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were cheating on me with Karin."_

_Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, "You haven't had sex with me for 3 months. I thought you were having it somewhere else. I-"_

"_You did fuck her!!" screamed Sakura, "Just because she lied to you! How many others, Sasuke?!"She growled, "Forget it! Goodbye Sasuke!"_

"_Wait Sa-" began Sasuke, but she slammed the door in his face._

Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks and closed her eyes; sleep was only a moment away.

--

"Wake up, Sa- ku- raaa!" cooed Ino. Sakura lazily cracked open one eye and winced at the bright sun light.

"We're in Vegas baby!" yelled Tenten, she stood and stretched. Hinata giggled and followed suit.

"We'll leave you, Sakura!" teased Ino, she held out her hand. Sakura offered her a small smile and took it.

It was a small step.

After getting their bags, riding in a limousine, and arriving at their hotel, Sakura collapsed on her bed, thankful for the moment's peace and quiet.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura groaned and opened her door, "Yes?"

Ino was holding a very scandalous outfit in her hands. "Here are your clothes for tonight!" Ino smiled as she threw them in Sakura's face, she high tailed it out of there.

The outfit left almost nothing to the imagination. It was a green tank top, with a white undershirt and a short blue jean skirt.

Sakura flushed and wondered what Sasuke would think of this. Sakura frowned and shook her head; this whole trip was to get her to stop thinking about Sasuke. She grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

--

Sakura stepped out of her room to find Ino, Tenten, and Hinata watching something very intently on the television.

"What are you watching?" asked Sakura. None of them even seemed to hear her. Sakura growled and turned the T.V. off.

"HEY!"

"What was so interesting?" she asked again.

Hinata stood, she wore extra tight blue jeans and a loose tank top, necklaces hung heavy from her neck. "A-an American show, it was called… Flavor of Love I believe."

"You should have seen that cat fight!" exclaimed Tenten, she jumped up and mimicked a cat, "Fur went everywhere!" Tenten wore a bright pink tank top with a white one underneath, matching pink jogging pants the stopped at her knees, with the word 'Hottie' going up the right leg. Her wavy brown hair was undone and straightened, making it look as soft and touchable as Neji's.

Ino looked at her watch, "We should get going, the club's already open." Ino wore a purple shirt that was cut off at the shoulders and a black mini skirt. They all wore flip flops.

"To getting wasted!" yelled Ino.

"And laid!" agreed Tenten. All girls blushed.

"N-neji is going to kill you…" commented Hinata.

Tenten giggled, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

--

"WOOHOO! PAR-TAY" slurred a drunken Tenten, she draped an arm over Hinata's shoulders, "Yaaa knooow, Neeegggeeee hhasn't even tooouched meeehhh… I'mmm startin' to ba-lieve he'sss gayyyy. Mayyybe with LLLeee…"

Hinata giggled nervously, "I know whattt you mean! Naruto doesn't even know I exist! Maybe their gay together!" Hinata too, was drunk. "Wanna do body shots, Tenten??" she slurred.

Tenten giggled, "Iiiif that mean mooore alcoholllll." They both blushed.

Ino laughed nervously, she and Sakura had yet to become drunk, just a little tipsy. The waiter had kept the Cuvervo coming all night. Ino thought he was a cutie, mayybe...

"Inooo –chan… I looove Sauce kay sooo much, why he call me a whore?" Sakura laid her head on Ino's shoulder.

Ino thought for a moment, "He's just a guy and he's human Sakura, he will make mistakes…"

"Why you defend him?"

"I… don't know…"

"Hello Ladies."

Both Ino and Sakura looked up, seeing a tall man who looked an awful lot like Sasuke. His skin was deathly pale, black eyes and neatly cut black hair.

Sakura blushed and loudly whispered, "He cute, Ino!" Sakura giggled and winked at the man, he smiled.

He held his hand out toward Sakura, "May I have a dance, baby?"

Sakura looked to Ino for an answer.

Ino smiled and nodded, "This is what we're here for, forget about him, okay?"

Sakura took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

He pulled her close and swayed to the music.

"Hey cutie, where ya from?" asked Sakura, she giggled.

He smiled and lightly kissed her, Sakura didn't stop him.

-

They left about 3 am, after Sakura assured Ino she'd be okay.

"Nice caarr.." purred Sakura

Sai opened the door for her and patted her butt as she got in, Sakura shrieked and giggled.

Sai got in a revved the engine; he sped until they landed in a secluded spot. He gave her another smile, "I really like you Sakura… do you like me?"

Sakura blushed prettily and nodded; Sai reached across the seat and placed a hand on her naked thigh. He learned in and smothered Sakura with a heart breaking kiss.

Sakura was having the time of her life, here with Sai. He was so nice and never possessive. She felt him move his hand under her skirt; Sakura pulled away and stopped his hand with her own, "Saaiii, only after I'm married."

Sai kissed her again but moved his hand up her shirt and lightly grouped her breast. "Will you marry me? I love you so much, baby."

Sakura's mind was foggy; she was very aroused, but very drunk. And Sai looked so promising.

"Yes Sai."

-

Sakura couldn't hide her laughter; the man marrying them was in a bright red Elvis suit.

"Do you, miss, take this man here to be your husband?"

"I do…" _Did he just ask me if I had a headband?_

"Do you, mister, take this beautiful young lady as your wife?"

"I do."

Sai fiercely pressed his lips against hers. He drew apart and smiled at her. Sakura smiled, "Dose thiiissss meaannn I'mmm your wiiifffe?" slurred Sakura.

Sai took her hand on lead her out to his car where he hurridly got her in and sped off.

-

He pulled up at a tall apartment building and shut the car off.

"Where is weee?" asked Sakura.

"My house…"

--

Sakura woke with a jump, but lay back down. Her head was spinning and hurting like hell!

She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to remember what happened last night. Something moved beside her, causing Sakura to jump. She hesitantly looked over, a man was beside her!!

Sakura lifted the sheets and peered under them, only to snap them back shut, and turn bright red. SHE WAS NAKED! HE WAS TOO!!

An why dose she keeping think about a red Elvis?

Sakura massaged her throttling head and muttered, "Oh, no. What have I done?"

Sakura silently got out of bed and picked up her clothes, but she couldn't find her panties. She would just have to leave them. She began out the front door but her stomach stopped her. She tip toed back into the kitchen and found some poker chips, she spotted a chain of car keys and picked them up.

She located a piece of paper and pen; she wrote him a short note.

_Sai, _-she paused for a moment, what was his last name?-

_Thanks for everything. I'll make sure your car is returned to you._

_Thanks Again,_

_Haruno Sakura_

She hurried out the door silently shutting it behind her. She ran down the steps and used the key to open the car door.

She banged her head against the steering wheel. Her momma would be so ashamed! She suddenly looked at her left hand and gasped.

She was… married! "I don't even know his last name!!" shrieked Sakura. She began to breathe deeply, "Okay, its okay. Like Tenten said, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Once we leave, this will all be a bad dream."

Sakura jumped as her cell began ringing. She picked it up and looked at the number, unknown. That's to be expected, she didn't have any numbers yet.

She flipped it open, "Hello?" Sakura's heart missed a beat, "Sasuke? ... I've missed you too..."

**Before you try to kill me, people were drunk... drunk people aren't themselves.. so yea...**


End file.
